


White Christmas

by Musical_life



Series: One shots [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_life/pseuds/Musical_life
Summary: Just a short ficlet based on a Twitter post I saw.





	White Christmas

**November 25th, 2017**

Akira is busy decorating the apartment while his boyfriend is at work. Goro walks in.

“Why are there Christmas decorations around our apartment? It’s not December yet…” Goro looks at Akira flatly while Akira gives him an innocent look. “Take them down,” Akira pouts and drops his arms from where he’s attempting to finish hanging a garland.

**November 18th, 2018 ******

****Once Goro leaves for work, Akira busies himself decorating the apartment, much to Goro’s dismay when he gets home. “I told you to take them down last year…” Goro gets kissed before he can say anymore due to the fact he missed the mistletoe over the doorway. “Fine, you can keep the decorations up, this year.”** **

******November 1st, 2019 ******** **

********Goro walks into the apartment and sighs at seeing the decorations. Akira once again kisses him. “Welcome home honey,” Goro sighs. “I’ll never win, will I?”** ** ** **

********“Nope!” Akira chirps.** ** ** **

********“Why did I marry you again?”** ** ** **


End file.
